


Small Complications

by LeslieSteven



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieSteven/pseuds/LeslieSteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, he fights for freedom and justice but what happens when Starscream becomes a sparkling? Will things change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparkling

Small Complications

Sparkling

Optimus was wondering why in Primus he couldn't convince Starscream into giving him back his Data pad, he didn't understand why Starscream wanted it so badly…it didn't have anything important that could help the Decepticons, but the seeker seemed very determinate to stay with his belonging.

"Starscream, I don't want to sound rude…"Optimus sighed. "But, I need it back, it doesn't have anything important"

"Well, why would you keep it if there is nothing important?" The Decepticon said as he glared at the leader. "Just go away!"

"I won't…if you give it back I'll leave you alone but for now, I will stay until you give me the Data Pad"

Starscream groaned as he sat crossed legged glaring at Optimus. He won't go back to the Nemesis to see his "Oh mighty Megatron" smiling at him on his throne while he humiliates him…He was doing this only for…for never mind, the thing was that he didn't want to leave…. until Megatron forgets that he's still outside.

Still he could notice Prime's irritation. Hah he couldn't blame him. Sitting and arguing for a long time will surely make one Mech go crazy. But at the same time he could feel fear? Why would he be scared if he's with a soft sparked Autobot?

"NO…. no…. no!" He screamed angrily, not liking what he was thinking. "I won't!"

"Starscream…"Optimus murmured at the trembling seeker, why so suddenly Starscream started to tremble? He completely forgot about the Data Pad when he saw where Starscream was…

Starscream stood up as he backed away when Optimus walked forward but slowly so Starscream won't attack him, but he have to do something not for himself but for Starscream as well because behind them was a cliff and he doesn't want to know how deep it was. Gulping he stared at the seeker's optics.

"Starscream, do not move any further please"

"Why? I won't let you deactivate me! "Starscream glared. "You are going to leave me…. Like scrap? I don't think so Prime..."

"I won't do that, okay? Just be careful"

Starscream sighed, apparently Optimus forgot about his Data Pad but he didn't pay attention, the least he could do was to go back to the Nemesis. But, something told him to stop. For a reason Optimus forgot about their arguing and was now warning him for his safety? Why would an Autobot care about a Decepticon? With wide optics he stayed where he was looking at the ground.

Taking advantage of that Optimus extended his arm to Starscream with a concern look. He hoped that Starscream would grab his hand so he could take him away from danger. As he did that he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his actions; he was about to help a Decepticon.

"Wha" Starscream exclaimed when he saw the semi's servos; looking confused the seeker was about to grab Prime's servos when he slipped, falling off the cliff all he could saw was darkness and Optimus Prime's scream.

"STARSCREAM!"

Optimus stood without words, glancing at the dark cliff he couldn't believe that he had let Starscream fall to let him die.

"Starscream…." So that was it? The seeker died and Megatron has no second in command? He was guilty; he knew that Starscream was in danger. He will never forgive himself for letting someone die. Even thought Starscream was a Decepticon, Optimus didn't held a grudge on the SIC. He grabbed his data Pad that was now free on the floor, and looked at it.

"You are going to leave me… like scrap" He remembered him saying.

No, he won't. With a final sight he climbed down the cliff He wouldn't leave things like this, if Starscream is death then he's going to give him a proper place to rest not one so dark.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So that was it, now it's the end and he's death... He had been a terrible Mech…someone full of betrayal. No one liked him! So why care? Everyone wanted him gone!

But, he felt sad.

"Apparently, I wasn't given a nice life"

He didn't know where he was but everything was white. The only "living" thing was he, since he was alone. Is this the Matrix? Is he inside? No, probably no…he didn't deserve to be.

"I want a second opportunity…. I…." A small single tear makes its way down to the seeker's cheek; he's going to be lonely now…

"I don't want to be lonely"

Feeling tired he closed his optics waiting for anything that can happen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Starscream…." He hadn't stop saying the Decepticon name, he just wanted to find him but he only saw rocks and sands, there wasn't any sign of the flier's body. What if he flied away? Is he still alive? That would be nice for his spark. No, just keep looking.

Suddenly, his optics caught a small form in the ground next to him. Frowning he walked forward and when he saw who it was he could only watch as how the Seeker…no sparkling was looking at him with blue optics.

"Starscream?"

The sparkling raised his frame as he heard his name. Curiously he walked to Optimus…but limping.

"You…are…. " He murmured. "Opi…Optimus…P"

Optimus could sense that Starscream was in pain as he talked, he wondered why. His injured foot has nothing to do with his vocalizer. But what was surprising was that he could remember him.

"Hu…. rts" The sparkling gasped.

Without hesitation Prime hurried to where the little seeker was, and with careful he carried him up like a parent would. The Autobot checked for any discomfort but found nothing, as taking it like a right time Starscream hid his face on Optimus' neck.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to Ratchet"

As he said that, he walked back to his base with Starscream.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Transformers doesn't belongs to me, belongs to Hasbro.


	2. Guardian

Chapter 2 

Guardian

        

“I can’t believe it!” Sideswipe said as he looked at the seeker on Prime’s arm, he was surprised by the sudden confession of his leader. It’s not everyday you see a sparkling on Prime’s arms. It was something new and what make it worse is that that sparkling was Starscream.

“I know, it happened to me as well”. Optimus admitted when he saw Starscream down the cliff, he looked so helpless and scared. ”But, now we should take care of his wounds, Ratchet could you please...”

 

The medic nodded guiding them to his med bay, as Ratchet prepared his medical tools. Optimus soothed Starscream as the sparkling tried to jump to his arms again, he was still scared…but there must be a reason of his fear, right? But he will find out when Starscream gets better. Ratchet sighed as he walked back where the seeker was, on his hand was a wrench and in the other was a needle.

 

“Hold him down Optimus” Ratchet ordered him. “I don’t want any moving”

 

The leader did what his old friend ordered not knowing the horror look of Starscream, when Ratchet was about to insert the needle on his arm, Starscream screamed.

 

“Ah” Ratchet groaned at the sudden scream covering his audios. “What in the pit?”

 

Optimus’ optics closed from the pain and his audios were hurting too, Starscream was still screaming as he ran away from the med bay not caring if he gets lost.

 

* * *

 

He needed to leave that place as soon as possible if he stayed that scary medic would hurt him and make him suffer. He didn’t understand why the big blue Mech helped him…. he thought he was his friend…. his protector. He was betrayed? No, that’s impossible.

 

He continued running until he stopped on a death end, gulping when he heard Optimus’ shout he looked up and saw a vent…smiling he climbed the walls and crawled inside. He ignored the pain from his still fresh wounds.

 

“Wait” He thought. “What if he wanted to help him to stop his pain?

 

**_Oh oops_ **

* * *

****

Where was Starscream? Why did he escape? Why he left with his wounds still open? Those questions passed through Prime’s processor as he searched for the little seeker, Ratchet was about to put him a sedative for the pain when he started screaming.

“Did you find him?” He asked at Prowl when his second passed next to him.

“No, I’m looking”

He bit his lips when Prowl continued on his search, Prime was still worried. If Starscream disappears it will be a shame for both of them! Sighing with concern he continued on his search 

“Huh?”. Starscream exclaimed when he was a hole curiously he looked at it, seeing what was in the other wall, frowning when he saw concrete he decided to sit…

“I’m stuck,” He said to himself. “I will be here for forever?”

He shook his head at that idea he needs to get out of the vent before he start to feel hungry since he didn’t get his Energon cube. Trembling with desperation he tried to kick the air vents when suddenly, it broke. 

“Waah” He screamed as he fell but he didn’t hit the ground.

With wide optics he saw that he was “hanging” by some cables that were on his necks, he tried to call Optimus but his vocalizer didn’t function, as he saw the reason he gasped.

“I’m going to choke!” He thought as he saw the ground.

* * *

 

He still was searching for that seeker, he was still looking around even thought it was around midnight he won’t recharge until Starscream was with him, on his arms.  If he doesn’t found him he will be guilty and he won’t forgive himself, Prowl said that he must continue his work but for Optimus it’s more important the little seeker. Prowl was indeed, angry with him.  Ratchet was worried for his rest and Ironhide because he didn’t had his Energon. Slag them all, Starscream was his priority right now.  

“Primus…”He breathed when he only saw dark and lonely corridors. “Where is he?”

There was no sign of the Decepticon until his optics saw small shadow hanging with cables. Gasping when he realized it was Starscream he nearly screamed, Starscream could die…if Optimus didn’t found him; Starscream would be death by the time.

“Hold on!” He shouted as he called for help between his comn links, between five minutes Ratchet was there, the medic was stunned when he saw Starscream hanging with the cables. Looking at Prime with horror.

“How in Primus he got there?” He asked.

“I don’t know, Ratchet” Optimus answered. “But, if we don’t help him…. he won’t be with us anymore.

Ratchet nodded, they tried to see if there was any thing they could get on but there wasn’t anything like that. With panic on his optics, Starscream observed what the two adult Mech were doing to help him, but he lost his patience when he started to choke.

“Op…Optimus!” He coughed.

Optimus froze when he heard the cough, Ratchet looked with horror at the seeker.

“He’s starting to choke!” Ratchet advised. “We must hurry”

Wait…he have his blade! He can use them to cut the cables to free Starscream, but how he’s going to do that without any support? Primus things are getting complicated for him….

“I think you can use that metal box, Prime” Ratchet said. “Use it and cut the cables carefully”

“Understood”

Without hesitation, Optimus got onto the metal box and he approached forward to the seeker, facing his small face the little seeker with tremble hands caressed Optimus’ faceplates, the Prime liked the soft touch but sadly he had to shook it away to help the sparkling.

“Op…” Starscream gasped. “I’m…scared”

“Don’t be, little one” Optimus soothed him. “I’m here for you, I’m going to help you”

With careful, he cut the cables and grabbed Starscream before he fell, as he walked down, Starscream hugged him tightly with tears on his optics.

“Let’s go back”. Ratchet said breaking the moment. “I still want to check his wounds.

* * *

 

Thundercraker left the throne room without saying a word followed by Skywarp, both seekers had heard Megatron’s threats, worst…Starscream wasn’t there. They didn’t know what happened to him. Yet, they still were worried what Megatron would do to them if they don’t find him. 

Skywarp tensed as he remembered when they were fighting the Autobots, Starscream went to attack the Autobot leader while Thundercraker and him attacked the Autobots twins.  Those little glitches had hurt their wings so they had to escape from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s **_“Jet judo”._** Hook told them that they only need to rest, not that the Medic wanted to help. Gritting his denta, he followed his trine mate to their quarters.

“What are we going to do?” Skywarp asked exasperated. “Megatron will kill us if Starscream doesn’t come back”

“Calm down Skywarp”. The other seeker’s deep voice silenced the other. “We cannot depend on Starscream, you know? He can come back whenever he want”

“Yes, but what if if he doesn’t come back?”

Thundercraker sighed irritated, but he clearly remembered what Megatron told them before.

**“If that seeker doesn’t come back, I will kill both of you!** ”

Gulping, he tried to calm down. He was surprised that Starscream could withstand Megatron. The warlord was sadistic, cruel and merciless. And the only Mech, who had seen him in the worst times, was only Starscream.

“We have to wait until we receive news from Megatron”

* * *

 

“Don’t move” Ratchet ordered as he disinfected Starscream’s wounds, the little one did as ordered, looking kindly to Optimus. The leader returned the look as he caressed the sparkling’s hand, remembering his small touch on his face. It felt soft and nice.

“Once I close your Energon line, you’ll be able to walk more” Ratchet added

“How long?” Starscream asked impatiently to Optimus. “I’m bored…”

Optimus chuckled behind his mask, he was surprised that his mood changed, before he was quite and shy but now he’s more active…. but, the only Mech he had talked was him. Maybe , if he calls Skyfire he can open a little up.

“Well that’s all” Ratchet finished. “You can go now.”

Starscream stood up and jumped to Optimus’ arms, the semi smiled as the seeker looked behind his shoulder, Ratchet shook his head as he cleaned his medical tools but before Optimus could leave Ratchet talked to him between a private comn link.

“ ** _What about Megatron? He’ll be looking for Starscream_** _.”_

_“ **I don’t know, Ratchet…. but even if he finds out that Starscream is now a sparkling I will never let him take him.”**_

Megatron was obnoxious; he had seen Starscream being beating by the warlord and how he begged to stop. He wondered why he does such acts; his type of leading was completely different than him…

“Where are we going?” Starscream asked sleepy. “Op?”

“We are going to our quarters, Star” Optimus answered. “There you can recharge and fuel up without worrying about any concern you had…. you can do whatever you want”

Starscream smiled softly to Optimus, this was great…he has someone who can be with him (well, if he wants to, he won’t force him) someone who won’t hate him, and he wondered if Optimus felt like that…

“I like that” 

“I’m glad”

When they entered to the leader’s quarters, Optimus put Starscream on his berth; the little Mech yawned as he snuggled on the large berth until he felt asleep. The Prime watched him, with lovely optics. Starscream was cute he couldn’t deny that.

“I love you, Op…don’t leave me….” Starscream said between his recharge.

“I won’t leave you, I promise” Optimus smiled. “Recharge well, Star”

Optimus turned off the lights, then he made his way to his berth with a careful move to not to wake the seeker he grabbed him and put him on his chasis. 


	3. Questions and Moments

Chapter 3

Questions and Moments

 

  Optimus let Bumblebee take Starscream to the park he wanted to ask Skyfire some questions concerning Starscream. If he wanted to learn more about the Sparkling then he must ask Skyfire, yet he didn’t understand what can Skyfire know, since he met the shuttle in earth after Megatron unfreeze him. The Prime found him in the lab studying some plants of Earth. He looked focused and that made Prime regret what he will ask.

 

“Skyfire? Sorry to interrupt but I need to ask you something...”

The tall Mech blinked and turned around not expecting him. With a small smile he put down his examining tools.

“Yes, sir” 

“Very good then....”Prime cleared his throat. ”I wonder what Starscream was before the war, if that doesn’t mind you.”

Skyfire looked startled by his question and that made Optimus look the ground, yes something tells him he will regret it.

“Oh, not it doesn’t” Skyfire responded. “Well, how can I start? Starscream studied in the science academy, he was one of the best students and he did a great job during his time in there.... I met him in the academy and later I became his best friend”

“You were friends?”

Skyfire nodded letting out a sentimental sigh, remembering those times brought him chills.

“Yeah, unbelievable...huh?” He said.” I must say that he wasn’t that friendly and social.... he found it hard to coexist with other Mechs. He told me once that he was very lucky to have a friend like me” As he said that Skyfire had to continue with his work. “He was my best friend and the only Mech I could count on, months passed and I wanted to go to a exploration with him and I must say that it was a bad idea.”

Optimus nodded, Starscream did have a lot of secrets and it was worth to know. Smiling behind his mask as he imagined a playful Starscream experimenting on things with Skyfire, he won’t deny that they had a good life, sad thing the war started...

“Starscream agreed on coming with me, we wanted to explore the planet that was chosen for me”. Skyfire sighed. “When we got there everything was good but unfortunately a strong snow storm broke my systems and I ended up crashing, I don’t remember anything after that.... I only saw black...I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, thanks.” Optimus thanked the Mech.

“Starscream wasn’t likes this before, Optimus.” Skyfire added. “He was kind and nice, I don’t know what Megatron did to him but Starscream is not that bad, I hate Megatron for changing my friend.”

“He has done terrible things.”

Skyfire nodded in agreement and continued with what he was doing before Prime entered.

* * *

 

 

He didn’t regret it, but he did find it sad. How war can break friendship and bring sorrow and pain. He walked back to the Rec room to see if Starscream was there but he found no one, the room was lonely frowning he contacted Bumblebee, hoping that the young mini bot is with Starscream, now he wanted to stay with the young seeker. 

“Bumblebee, are you with Starscream? If so, can you bring him to me?”

“ _Sure thing, Prime_ ”

Optimus decided to wait in his quarters, it was near midday and he didn’t fuel up, but he will wait for Starscream. He wondered if Star was hungry, they have been in the park for hours and that worried Optimus.

When he heard a knock, the Prime let Bumblebee enter and with a nod he left leaving Starscream with him. The little seeker smiled brightly and hugged Optimus as a greeting, Prime smiled.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, Bumblebee is too funny....”Starscream answered. “We walked and chatted, it was nice.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Starscream smiled again and tried to climb to the berth but his small stature didn’t let him, finding it a little funny Optimus helped him up by grabbing him by his waist. Starscream yelped as he was placed softly to the berth and sighed when his body relaxed, he looked to Optimus’ optics as a form of saying thanks.

“Are you hungry?” Optimus asked as he offered him a small cube of Energon.

“Hu uh” The little Mech exclaimed as he drank the Energon with delighted optics.

Three days has passed since the small accident, and Starscream have a new place to call home, he was happy with them and it appeared that he forgot what happened yesterday with Ironhide, he looked more peaceful. It was a surprise that the Decepticons have not attacked them yet, probably because Megatron thought Starscream was death or because he doesn’t have a second in command anymore. On one side, it was a relief but on the other side was more complicated, he didn’t imagine Starscream captured by his enemy...

“Is something wrong? Op....”

“No, I was just thinking.”

“What were you thinking?”

“What I will do with you.”

Starscream frowned, and panicked...there was no way that Optimus will throw him out.

“Wha...what do you mean with that?"

“Well, Bumblebee will be busy tomorrow so it’s my turn to take care of you.” Optimus explained surprised by the little reaction. “Do you want to go outside or stay here in the base? Probably you can help me with my data pads that I have to give to Prowl, what do you think?”

“Yes....” Starscream laughed as the panic subsided. “I would like that!”

 Optimus noticed that something was wrong with Starscream when he told him that, he would discuss it with him tomorrow. For now he wanted to relax.

Optimus was right that Bumblebee would be busy, Starscream was a little sad about that. Bumblebee told him that if he finishes early he could play with him, but Starscream doubt it since the work looked quite hard. Starscream decided to leave him alone, as Optimus told him he helped him with the data pads and he must say it was hard since Prime have a lot of them.

“Take these two to Prowl, I’ll call you when I’m done with the rest.”

Without arguing he walked to Prowls’ quarters, and kicked softly the door since his two hands were occupied. The second in command of the Autobots opened the door with a glare, probably thinking that the twins wanted to annoy him, again.

“How many times I have to tell you that I don’t want to see your faces anymore!”

“Excuse me? Optimus told me to give you this....”

Prowl gasped as he looked down, not expecting Starscream and he could feel guilt forming on his spark. Closing his optics in embarrassment he let Starscream enter his quarters, the seeker hesitated but he couldn’t do anything else.

“Sorry, but I’ve been too busy to clean my room.” Prowl said as he scratched his helmet. “I apologize for the mess.”

To be honest, Starscream didn’t care about the mess. Smiling he raised his small hands with the data pads and showed the reason of why he was here, Prowl understood immediately and grabbed them with a “thank you”, the older Autobot placed the two data pads in the corner of his berth to make sure that he will watch them later, he can be a little forgetful.

“So, do you like it here? I mean the base.” Prowl asked feeling a little awkward, he was waiting for Optimus anyway.

“Yeah.” Starscream murmured.

Prowl nodded and cleared his throat. “ _Primus, How can I talk normally with the others and not with a little sparkling?_ ”  He didn’t understand it, he had talked with the most important Mechs in Cybertron without any problem, he even talked with Ultra Magnus once but when it’s about a sparkling, Prowl found it hard to talk, to form words.

“And did you found friends?”

“Only Optimus and Bumblebee.” He answered.

“Oh.”

It saddened him just a little, Starscream only have Optimus and Bumblebee as friends, maybe because Starscream haven’t met all the crew.

“Sorry about earlier, it wasn’t for you” Prowl apologized. “You see, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are the prankster of the base and every time I met those two problems starts....”

Starscream nodded, “Don’t worry.”

* * *

 

Thundercraker groaned in frustration, he had looked everywhere for Starscream and there was no sign of him. He was tired and pissed, Skywarp have been complaining like hours and didn’t help him with the search. what a day to look for Starscream, unfortunately Megatron grew more impatient and sent them to search for the “traitor” If Megatron hated him that much why he wanted Starscream back? Sometimes, he wondered if Megatron was using medicines...

“Any sign of Screamer?"

“No, you fool....”

Perhaps Starscream was wounded and couldn’t fly, that could be the reason of his disappearance. It was the most obvious thing that can came up with him, and if Starscream had followed the order of Megatron, nobody would be looking for him. Now, the trine leader was gone and if they don’t find him before an hour, Megatron will take for dead Starscream. Not that he cared, but it would be terrible loss for the trine.

“Screamer, where could you be?”

* * *

 

“I think these two are the last one, Prowl.” Starscream said as he gave the last data pads to the police car.

“Yeah, thank you”

Starscream went back with Optimus, which for his surprise was waiting for him outside. The Prime waved his hands to Starscream and entered their quarters. Optimus was grateful that Starscream helped him with the data pads, he was tired but with enough energy to stay awake. When he saw Starscream, he have forgotten how small was he and how innocent he looked, yet he wanted to know why Starscream panicked yesterday when he told him about Bumblebee.

“Starscream, why did you react like that when I told you that Bumblebee was going to be busy today?” Prime asked. “You panicked.”

“Uh, well I’m” Starscream stutter. “I thought... that you would throw me out”

With a frown, Optimus sighed. So that was the problem the sparkling didn’t trust him that much. But, Prime will change that.

“I won’t throw you out.” Optimus said. “I promised you that I will never leave you, right?”

Starscream gasped, as small tears started to form on his optics. Optimus didn’t forgot, and Starscream was happy.

“You haven’t forgot your promise....”

“When I promise something, I will make sure to accomplish it.”

What Optimus didn’t expect was that Starscream ran to him and hugged him lovely, with a laugh since the little seeker could only hug his legs the larger Mech kneeled down and hugged Starscream properly. The seeker wasn’t sad anymore and that good. Optimus checked the hour and saw that it will be sun set soon, so he carried Starscream and went outside the base. The Prime could notice a small sign of curiosity on Starscream’s optics, wondering where he would be taken. But Optimus stayed silent until Star talked.

“Where are we going?"

“It’s a surprise”

Starscream bit down his denta, but stayed calm. Optimus didn’t want to concern the seeker so he soothed him by touching his wings. The tension subsided a little.

“Star, you’re far too tense...”Optimus murmured on Starscream’s audios receptors. “Relax I will be with you, I won’t leave you.”

Starscream shook his head and rested his frame on Optimus’; with a small sigh the Prime walked to their destination. He poked Starscream on his shoulders telling him to look, but the little seeker refused to do so.

“Star, look at me please.” He pleaded with sad optics. “Why don’t you trust me?”

It was like if someone has punched Starscream in his spark, the little seeker gasped and saw Optimus with surprised optics. With a small hint of guilt, his body trembled, as he looked Optimus.

“ I trust you, Optimus!” Starscream clarified. “I trust you, you are the only Mech who have been nice to me following Bumblebee, and how could I not trust you?”

Optimus shrugged, hiding his small smirk, Starscream kissed his cheek trying to let him know that he was sorry. Optimus hushed him by hugging him, obviously understanding.

“I don’t know, but I’m happy that you trust me Starscream.” Optimus murmured. “Now, if you trust me why don’t you look the beautiful sunset with me?”

“Sunset? Which sunset?”

Optimus answered his question by pointing it with his servo; Starscream turned around and looked in awe the beautiful landscape with the sun setting behind it. It was the first time that Starscream had observed the sun set behind the forest; the sky was different and beautiful. And the landscape...Starscream had no words to describe it.

“Amazing, huh?” Optimus smiled. “I always see this when I’m done with my work, it helps me to relax and think in hard situations.”

“You see all of this in your office?” Starscream asked stunned, Prime was lucky to have an office with a beautiful view.

Optimus chuckled.

“Yeah, but this time I wanted too see it outside.”

Starscream was looking in awe the scenery; Optimus knew he would like it. Besides, spending all of his time indoors wouldn’t make good to him. They saw it in silent, Optimus liked when Starscream smiled, it make him look nicer than when he cried or when he’s angry. Prime liked Starscream like how he is now, but he wished that when he grows up he would be good as well, Optimus didn’t want Starscream to become again a Decepticon, he had seen Megatron and him arguing and it wasn’t that pleasant. Optimus will make Starscream enjoy his second opportunity by making him an Autobot; he will talk with the others and ask Ratchet for the removal of the Decepticon’s insignia on both wings. That’s all he can do for Starscream....

He felt Starscream frame on his windshield and noticed that the seeker was already sleep, smiling softly he caressed the little frame and stood there until the moon was up, Starscream have seen the sunset to its end and Optimus looked the stars as his arms protected the young seeker from the cold, when it was more late, Optimus went back to the base with a sleepy little seeker on his arms. Next time, Optimus will show him the stars and the moon, and then the dawn.

“Rest well, Star”

 


End file.
